


Boss, Don't Get Mad 老板，求你别生气

by SparklingKitty



Series: Baby, You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus Potter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, evertone is in a panic, keep an eye on kids cuase they move fast
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingKitty/pseuds/SparklingKitty
Summary: 汤姆讨厌无能的员工，真的非常讨厌。他们也知道任何情况下都最好不要惹恼他。不幸的是，他们把他的儿子弄丢了。有人需要为此付出代价。





	Boss, Don't Get Mad 老板，求你别生气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boss, Don't Get Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342851) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



汤姆讨厌，厌恶，憎恨无能的人和员工。他做了几次深呼吸才让自己平静下来。如果他无意（或有意）地谋杀了那些被称作员工的蠢货，那其实对他也没什么好处。但一想到他们毁了和格林格拉斯贸易公司一桩非常好的交易项目，他就不得不再一次努力去平息他的怒火，因为他的员工都是白痴。

“贝拉特里克斯，”汤姆通过办公室的电话命令道，“把负责格林格拉斯项目的那些蠢货全都炒了。”

“哈哈哈，乐意效劳，My Lord。”贝拉特里克斯挂电话前咯咯笑了起来。

这样就行了，这可以让他们明白做个白痴的下场。贝拉特里克斯肯定会把他的意思传达到，还能把那些家伙吓个半死。她的确是个忠诚的员工。

虽然她对他的迷恋有点烦人。

汤姆捏着鼻梁又叹了口气，他现在需要回家见见哈利和他们的儿子。如果在这栋楼里再多呆一秒钟，他也不知道自己会不会做出什么凶残的暴行。

汤姆迅速地把笔记本电脑和所有的文件整齐地放进公文包里，然后离开了他的办公室。一路上他无视了他所有的员工，当他沿着走廊走向电梯时所有人立刻为他让开一条路，显然是感受到了他翻腾的怒气。通向公司大门的那段路上也是一样的情况。汤姆迫不及待地想要见到他美丽的哈利，他的丈夫在一天漫长而紧张的工作后总是能让他振作起来。

如果他和哈利打算做一些非常成人的活动来帮助他减轻压力，那对汤姆来说就更好了。

当在路边把车停下的时候，汤姆注意到家里亮着几盏灯，看来他刚好赶上吃晚饭。他可不想因为自己没有按时到家而让哈利不高兴。

汤姆走进他家小小的餐厅时正好看见哈利把盛满了食物的盘子放在他的位置上。他的座位在桌子的最前面，哈利在他的右手边，阿不思•西弗勒斯的高脚凳在他俩中间。小男孩已经坐了下来，正在不耐烦地敲着盘子要吃的。这两个人还没发现他正站在门口。

汤姆笑着看到哈利翻了个白眼然后假装恼怒地喘了口气。

“是的是的，小先生，我知道你饿了。但是我们要等等爸爸。”

“吃的！吃的！”阿不思高喊着。“要吃的！”

汤姆看着阿不思•西弗勒斯不耐烦的表情笑出了声，他的家人立刻转过身迎接他。哈利走过来温柔地笑着轻吻了他一下，“今天工作怎么样？”

汤姆叹了口气，“累极了。”然后他露出了一个邪恶的笑容，一把搂住哈利在他耳边轻轻地说：“但我知道你能做些什么让我感觉好一些。”

哈利调情般地对着汤姆一笑然后推开了他，“那种事我们之后再说，现在先吃晚饭。”

“爸比！爸比！吃的！坐！坐！吃的！”那刚学会走路的小男孩又敲了一下他的托盘，尖声叫着。他那种命令的语气听起来非常有趣，搞得汤姆每次都控制不住的温柔地笑着看着他。

“好的，小家伙。”

晚餐很平静但很让人放松。阿不思•西弗勒斯把食物沾到了他凌乱的黑发和小脸上，甚至还沾到了衣服上。两个成年人只是笑着看这个蹒跚学步的孩子一边吃一边玩他的食物。汤姆说了一些关于工作的事，以及他如何解雇了一些无能的员工，因为他们根本不知道什么叫服从命令。只是想到他们干的那些事就让汤姆怒不可遏，但哈利很快就用火热的眼神与抚摸转移了他的注意力。当然，他们儿子的一举一动也逗得他笑了起来，让他不再去想那些白痴干的好事。

“好了，小先生你该洗澡了，然后去睡觉。”哈利说着把那脏兮兮的孩子从椅子上抱了起来，“汤姆，你能给阿不思洗个澡吗？我来打扫餐厅和厨房。”

“来吧阿不思。”汤姆有一点点嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，把孩子抱得离他最喜欢也是最贵的西服一臂远。阿不思•西弗勒斯笑着被他这样从餐厅抬到了浴缸里。不幸的是，汤姆的衣服还是在男孩顽皮地拍打水面时被淋透了。

把阿不思•西弗勒斯放到床上后，汤姆迅速地把哈利推进他们的房间，然后开始火热地亲吻他的丈夫，当然他也很快得到了回应。这一夜充满了激情，最终两人都满足地睡了过去。

 

“不行哈利。”

哈利撅了噘嘴，“求你了！一天就行！”

汤姆看到哈利对他做那样可爱的表情，不自觉的就心软了。该死的，哈利就是他的弱点。那双闪亮的翠绿色眼睛总有一天会把他终结掉的。但是一想到那双可爱的眼睛有可能会深情地看着别的什么人，汤姆就怒不可遏。不，哈利只能那样看着他，汤姆会确保这一点的。

“亲爱的，我不能带着阿不思去上班。”

“阿不思很乖的，你知道的！求你了，就一天！这可以是你们父子俩增进感情的一天！”哈利央求道。“你可以给他看看你是怎么把下属吓得魂飞魄散的！”

汤姆喝了一口他早餐的咖啡，陷入了沉思。他今天不会特别忙，但今天他要和西格努斯•格林格拉斯见面，努力在他的员工把一切搞砸之前挽回这个项目。他觉得让阿不思•西弗勒斯看看公司的情况也无妨，现在开始总比以后不知道什么时候的好。

“行吧，今天我带他去上班。”汤姆最终决定道。

哈利给了他一个大大的笑容，那双翠绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，然后他吻了一下汤姆的唇，“谢谢你，太谢谢你了。”

汤姆邪笑着说，“你可以今天晚上再感谢我。”

哈利笑着走向他们儿子的房间，准备把一切收拾妥当。

今天又将是紧张的一天。其实汤姆并不反对带他的儿子去上班，但这件事的起因是哈利的两个好朋友因为某种原因想要三人在一起度过一些“有质量的时光”，而汤姆一点也不相信这些话。他从一开始就知道哈利的朋友们有多么不信任他，尤其是当哈利的前妻死后。如果他们胆敢劝说哈利离开他的身边，他会让他们付出代价的。他保证。

阿不思•西弗勒斯愉快的声音把汤姆从阴暗的思绪中拉了出来。“爸比！早上好！”

“早上好小家伙。”汤姆笑着说。“昨天晚上睡得好吗？”

“嗯哼！”

“今天你要和我一起去上班，高兴吗？”

“和爸比一起上班？”阿不思可爱地歪了歪头。

“当然，小家伙。”

“耶！耶！和爸比上班！”

哈利笑了笑，把孩子和他的尿布包一起递给汤姆，包里还装着一些汤姆可能用得上也可能用不上的东西。

“这里面有三个瓶子，一个是让他上午吃的，一个是午餐，还有一个只是以防他还饿。我在里面放了几罐婴儿食品还有很多的毛巾，因为他有时候真的能弄得一团糟。备用的尿布和衣服。  
哦，还有他的奶嘴和一些玩具，这样他就可以忙个不停了。他吃完午餐就会睡一会儿觉，所以我装了他最喜欢的那条海绿色毯子，然后我已经把玩具围栏放到你的后备箱里了，你可以把那个东西放在你的办公室里让他在里面睡一会儿。还有一定要确保他远离尖锐的东西，因为他可能会撞上去，而且要一直注意着他。我再说一遍，一直注意着他，因为他一眨眼的工夫就跑去探险了。”哈利严肃地强调道。

“我知道了，亲爱的。”汤姆迷人地笑着说。“阿不思不会有事的。”

“好吧。拜拜阿尔，和爸比一起上班的时候玩得开心哦！”哈利温柔地说。

 

今天和往常没什么区别，就是大多数女员工都会对着汤姆怀里的小男孩啧啧称奇。阿不思会害羞地避开所有人的目光，这让那些女人越发开心起来，都觉得老板腼腆的儿子实在是太可爱了。谢天谢地，他们还是平平安安地抵达了汤姆的办公室。他让巴蒂把他车里的玩具围栏拿出来放在了办公室里。

阿不思是个完美的小男孩，只有他饿了或需要换尿布的时候才会哭一声。他是个安静的孩子，就只是一直在玩他的玩具，导致汤姆差点忘了办公室里还有个小孩。只有在他的一个员工到他的办公室里送文件，轻轻地逗弄阿不思时他才想起来他儿子还在这儿。

这会儿午饭时间刚过，阿不思•西弗勒斯躺在他的玩具围栏里嘬着奶瓶，他最喜欢的海绿色毯子盖住了他的下半身。那双嫩绿色的小眼睛在办公室里转来转去看了好几次，但总是在那个他知道是爸爸的男人身上停下来，看着男人继续在办公桌前工作，有时候还会和阿不思说两句话。

“阿不思•西弗勒斯，为什么每个人都要让我头疼呢？就像他们故意要做个白痴一样。”汤姆皱起了眉头，过了一会儿才平静下来，“如果说拥有并经营一家公司有什么不好的地方的话，那些被雇来帮我的人才是我压力的源头。庆幸你还有好几年的时间才需要为这些被称为人类和我们的员工的白痴头疼吧。”

“嗯姆。”阿不思哼哼着。

汤姆把那当作阿不思的赞同。他看了看表，快到开会的时间了，但是阿不思还没睡着。他不能把儿子一个人留在办公室里，但也不能把他的孩子带到那注定会丑陋不堪的会议上去。他可不想哈利因为阿不思学了一些……不适合小孩子说的难听的话而生他的气。

“巴蒂，带上罗道夫斯，马上到我的办公室来。”汤姆对着电话命令道，没等对面的人回答就挂了电话。尽管他现在没法照看儿子，但他有忠诚的员工（哈利感叹他们是汤姆的随从）可以帮他分忧解难。

两个人接到命令立刻就来了，他们站得一个比一个直，可能在绞尽脑汁地想自己是不是做了什么事惹怒了他们的领导。

汤姆把手指交叠在一起，严肃地注视着他们两个，“我有一项重要的工作要交给你们。这是最高级别的事务，搞砸了的话你们就死定了。听清楚了吗？”

“是，先生！”两人狠狠地咽了口口水。

“好。我现在要去参加一个会议，但不幸的是我不能和阿不思•西弗勒斯一起去。所以你们两个要在我处理格林格拉斯的事情的时候照看我的儿子。他应该要去睡觉了，但他看起来还不累。直到我回来前你们把他哄高兴了就行。”汤姆命令道，“如果他发生了什么事……”

威胁的话并没有说完但是两人都点头表示明白，不想耽误他们的领导开会，也不想让他失望。

“我最多不会超过两小时。我马上就回来，阿不思。做个好孩子，好吗？”汤姆笑着看着点了点头的小男孩。

汤姆一离开，巴蒂和罗道夫斯就松了口气。

“真不敢相信我们竟然得了个照顾小孩的任务。”罗道夫斯皱着眉头说。

“闭嘴！如果Lord正在用什么麦克风或摄像头监视我们呢？”巴蒂嘶声说，一边疯狂地观察着四周，好像他们的老板刚才只是躲了起来，随时都会站出来。

“你有被害妄想症吗？”罗道夫斯嘲笑道。巴蒂没有回答他，而是朝房间中的玩具围栏那里走去。那个小男孩在他们刚进房间时就站了起来，一直注视着他们。

“你好呀，我是巴蒂，那边那个可怕的人是罗道夫斯。”巴蒂对着小男孩自我介绍道。

“他听不懂的。”另一个男人嘲笑道。

“巴蒂！奥夫斯！”

听到小男孩重复了他们的名字，两个男人都站在原地敬畏地盯着他。直到小男孩要求把自己从监禁中解救出来：“起来！起来！拜托！不睡觉！”

两个人犹豫地对视了一下。“行吗？”罗道夫斯问道，“老板确实说过他应该去睡一会儿了。”

“也许他还不累？我们应该让他玩一会儿，等他玩累了他就会去睡觉了。”巴蒂建议道。

于是接下来的几分钟里，这两个人做了鬼脸，讲了一些不怎么好笑的笑话，还玩了躲猫猫的游戏，想让孩子玩累了好去睡觉。不幸的是，这些都只是让阿不思越来越高兴，抓着他的毯子和奶瓶在办公室里跑来跑去。这个小男孩很擅长藏在办公室里，要找到他还挺费力。这种情况持续了整整一个小时十五分钟。

“我不适合照顾孩子。”罗道夫斯抱怨道。这小男孩精力太充沛了，累得他都准备好要睡午觉了。

“我也是，但这是老板的命令。”巴蒂呻吟着，“嘿，他去哪儿了？”

两个人疯狂地迅速环顾四周，既没有看到小男孩的一根头发也没看到他在哪儿藏着。接着他们注意到办公室的门半开着，两个人的脸色瞬间变得惨白。他们死定了。死！定！了！老板会把他们肢解得面目全非，然后再把尸体扔到海里去！他们把他的儿子弄丢了！

“卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！我们死定了！我们必须找到他！”罗道夫斯惊慌失措。他还没准备去死！而且还是因为弄丢了老板的儿子这种原因！

“冷静点伙计！”巴蒂狠狠地摇了摇罗道夫斯，让他清醒一下。“我们要理智一点。在老板开完会前我们还有四十五分钟，如果我们幸运的话那场会可能会开得比平时还要长一点。我们只需要快一点，谨慎一点！没人会知道我们弄丢了那个孩子，好吗？”

“好的，我明白了。”罗道夫斯同意道，“他不可能走远，我去检查西边，你去检查东边。希望那孩子别陷入什么危险的境地。”

“我希望没有。”巴蒂恐惧地同意道，“好了我们走吧！”

这两个人很快就离开了办公室，没有注意到那个蹒跚学步的孩子正好奇地盯着他们，在那之后才回到他爸爸桌子后面，继续在抽屉里玩。

 

卢娜•洛夫古德优雅地走进汤姆的办公室，打算在他的办公桌上放一些文件以便老板之后用。她一走进来环顾四周，就看到大办公室里的一片混乱。玩具、纸张和婴儿用品扔得满地都是。在一片杂乱中有一个小孩子熟睡着，她知道那是阿不思•西弗勒斯。

小男孩侧身躺着，双臂紧紧抱着他的毯子和奶瓶。卢娜觉得小孩子最好别睡在地上。她把文件放在大办公室一边的沙发上，然后小心翼翼地抱起孩子，放在了玩具围栏里。她把毯子盖在他身上，确保没把他吵醒。

她轻轻地哼着小曲，整理好汤姆所有的文件，把它们放回办公桌上，又把所有的玩具和其他婴儿用品放回到袋子里。收拾完后，卢娜看了看墙上的钟表。汤姆还要十五分钟才能结束会议，她决定在这里等他。

她坐在沙发上，颠倒着翻开了最新一期的《唱唱反调》。她太喜欢她爸爸的杂志了。

 

时间一分一秒地过去了，已经三十分钟了但还是没人见过那个才刚学会走路的孩子。巴蒂和罗道夫斯满头大汗，会议几乎要结束了，但他们什么都没找到。那孩子就像消失了一样！他们最好现在就开始写遗嘱，因为他们绝对活不过今天。两个人继续寻找着，下定决心一定要找到那个孩子，即使半途中他们可能就被杀了。

还剩五分钟他们的老板就要回到办公室了。

“有什么发现吗？”巴蒂问道。

“什么都没有。”罗道夫斯阴郁地说，“就这样了，我们死定了。再见了我甜蜜的生活。我最好现在就开始写遗嘱，因为只要老板踏出那部电梯我们就可以下地狱了！”

巴蒂目不转睛地盯着他面前的墙。他脸色苍白，为自己的今生与来世感到惊惧。他还没体会到生活的乐趣就要英年早逝了。

一片乌云笼罩着他们，两个人的注意力都集中在他们阴郁的念头上，没有听到朝他们方向传来的脚步声。

“你们两个为什么没跟阿不思•西弗勒斯在一起？”汤姆的声音在他们沮丧的心里狠狠地插了一刀。

他们的领导的声音吓了他们一大跳，两个人至少蹦了五英尺高。汤姆对眼前的场景不以为然。巴蒂和罗道夫斯脸色苍白得吓人，简直像鬼一样。他们的身体在纯粹的恐惧中疯狂地颤抖着。

汤姆扬起一根眉毛，“嗯？”

“哦，嗯-嗯，你-你看-你看，嗯……”巴蒂结结巴巴地说。

“把话说清楚。”汤姆严厉地命令道，“别结结巴巴的了。”

这两个人疯狂地点着头，但当他们几分钟都说不出话的时候汤姆决定直接无视他们，亲自去查看儿子的情况。巴蒂和罗道夫斯注意到汤姆径直向着办公室走去，他们情不自禁地祈祷奇迹发生。如果是别的什么人，他们会尝试去转移他的注意力。但这是他们的老板，即使只是起了疑心，他也会无视他们的请求，继续查明真相。

他们希望现在有人能给他一些文件看看。

“先生，跟格林格拉斯的交易怎么样了？”巴蒂问道，试图在这种令人压抑的情况下跟他聊聊天。

“很好，我可能要勒索一些人，但是西格努斯终于明白了我的想法，还签了我原先制订的合同。”汤姆得意地笑着说。

当办公室的门出现在视野里时，两个人开始思考如果他俩现在逃跑会不会让情况变得更糟。也许他们可以改个名字，再搬到另一个国家去。加拿大听起来不错，希腊也行，要去一个不容易被找到的地方。亚马逊的丛林是个完美的藏身之处。

就在汤姆的手碰到门把手的时候，罗道夫斯再也受不了了。“My Lord！求求你原谅我们把！我们不是故意的！”

汤姆恼怒地叹了口气。现在又是怎么了？他转过身来瞪着他们，“到底怎么了？”

“我们把你的儿子弄丢了！”罗道夫斯脱口而出。巴蒂扇了自己一巴掌，为什么罗道夫斯说话不能委婉一点呢？好了，现在他们注定死无全尸了。

“什么？！”汤姆嘶吼道。“马上给我解释清楚！”

“我们的确在很认真地照看那个孩子，真的！然后我们只不过稍稍把目光从他身上挪开了一小会儿，之后就找不到他了！我们注意到门开了条缝所以以为他出去了！离你结束会议还有四十五分钟所以我们想着在那之前能找到他。但我们到处都找遍了，还是没发现他！”罗道夫斯把事情全都交代了。

汤姆越来越愤怒的表情足以让整个走廊都随着他们老板情绪的变化而变得阴暗。正当汤姆想大吼一声，掐死这两个弄丢了他儿子的蠢货时，卢娜推开办公室的门走了出来，脸上带着一丝微笑。

“哦，汤姆你回来啦。小家伙还在睡觉，你们三个应该安静一点。”卢娜梦幻地说，“他在办公室里玩的时候一定是累坏了。而且他的确把你的办公室搞得一团糟，所以你可能需要把所有东西再规整一遍。”

“卢娜。”汤姆脸上的笑容有些尖锐，但这一点也没影响到金头发的姑娘。“你是在告诉我过去的四十五分钟里，阿不思一直一个人呆在我的办公室里吗？”

“嗯……最后十五分钟我和他在一起，所以应该说他不是一直一个人。”卢娜纠正道。

“谢谢你，卢娜，我要奖励你周到的考虑。”汤姆笑了笑，然后转向那两个蜷缩在一起的人，脸上露出了一个锐利的笑容。“现在该拿你们两个该怎么办呢？我要想个合适的方法惩罚你们两个。现在滚吧。”

巴蒂和罗道夫斯走得飞快，打算找个地方躲起来，今天的工作结束了再出来。卢娜微笑着走向她的办公桌。

汤姆叹了口气，之后才踏入了办公室。他看了看熟睡中的阿不思•西弗勒斯，忍不住笑了笑，拨了拨那一头蓬乱的黑发。

“我们将永远被那些白痴包围，小家伙，但我很高兴你平安无事。”汤姆温柔的微笑突然变得狠毒起来，“现在我要想个适当的惩罚措施。”

 

一阵预示着恐惧和死亡的颤抖爬上了巴蒂和罗道夫斯的脊柱，他们绝望地哭了起来。


End file.
